


The King's Game With The Joker

by Pleasant_Illusion



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Illusion/pseuds/Pleasant_Illusion
Summary: Arlo hates John, but he's willing to play the game if that's what John wants. If John wanted to tear the system down, then Arlo would tear him apart. Things were just too late when he realized that it was just a one-sided game.This story is set after Arlo and John's encounter at Chapter 134, and it doesn't follow the webtoon's current events.
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is one of my first UnO fics written back in 2019, it is finished now, but I would be posting it here too

Arlo was disgusted with John. He hates how John chooses to act like a cripple just to escape the responsibilities of a high tier, and how John keeps leeching off and using him just to achieve what he wants. 

The thing is, John is much stronger than him. No one is as capable of protecting Seraphina than John. 

However, John pretends to be a cripple for a reason Arlo couldn't comprehend. Why waste such a talent? 

He is a God tier, and Arlo was defeated by him. He should be the King, and they should be putting everything into order along with the other high tiers, they should be setting an example for everyone to follow. 

John is spineless, a coward who couldn't do anything but watch when he could have done something by himself.

"Hey! How many times do you have to keep bumping on the King?! Haven't you learned anything? " Holden snapped, irritated by John constantly bumping on Arlo.

Holden was gripping John's arm now, judging his stance, it seemed like he was planning to punch John. John was glaring at them, though Arlo thought he looked more lifeless than before, dark circles forming on his eyes, and his cheeks looking thinner than he remembered. He looked beaten up too, but it isn't really unusual seeing how students always target him. 

"Remove your hands before I cut each of your fingers off." John's voice was hoarse, hoarser than the way he usually speaks. 

"Really cripple? What did you just said?!" 

"Just leave him be." Arlo interfered, touching his friend's shoulder, "Stop wasting time on someone as worthless as him."

Then he glared at John back, and the dark haired man started walking away, but before he was out of sight, he intentionally bumped Arlo again for the last time, causing Holden to grab him on his collar.

"Someone needs to teach this cripple how to respe--" 

"Holden! I said stop." 

John stared at Arlo, hiding his amusement with a glare before he left. 

Arlo hated this. 

"Arlo, you're just going to let him slide?!" Holden asked.

"A cripple like him is the least of my concern. I still have a lot of important things to deal with compared to him." Arlo replied. 

"I don't understand. You've been stepping up for his defense a lot lately. Whenever someone picks on him and Seraphina, you interfere. What's gotten into you?"

"I just don't like disruption in order." the king reasoned, "I'm tired of students stirring up a commotion whenever they bully John." 

If there was something the King despised, it was having to stop students from attacking John just to avoid making him pissed. It was just so difficult, not when he keeps on provoking him with those sharp tongue of his, and the fact that he always managed to fight back without using his ability makes them want to target him more. 

But as much as Arlo hated John, at the same time, he was intrigued. 

How could John be so powerful, yet so powerless?

Although he doesn't know if John even feared anything, he could tell that nothing John ever displayed were real. 

He could even pass as the fakest person Arlo ever knew.

During that incident with Seraphina, he was able to change his personality like a switch. The John he saw was mad, violent and wouldn't let anyone disobey him, but the John he saw with Seraphina... Was far different.

He looked so composed, optimistic and unaffected with everything. He was like an entirely different person. 

John's true colors were dark, but he always hid it with a white cover as a facade, choosing to be a pathetic cripple over the the reality of him being a man with power. 

"Arlo? You've been spacing out now." his friend said, "Elaine wanted to talk with you."

Elaine? Arlo haven't noticed.

"What is it Elaine?" the blond asked the healer.

"Um... It's about Remi!"

"Remi? Wait, what happened to her?" he asked again, "Holden, you should go ahead first. I'll talk with Elaine for now."

"Sure!" just like what Arlo requested, Holden left.

"Last night... Blyke knocked on my dorm, he was carrying Remi and she was severely wounded!" 

Hasn't Remi stopped pursuing Ember? He already talked with her, didn't he? Blyke was there too, why didn't he stopped her?! 

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Arlo asked, trying his best to remain calm. 

"I-I'm scared... The wounds aren't like last time... They are wounds from her own ability! I- I think, John attacked her!" 

"Blyke told me that Remi texted him to meet up with her at the street, but when he arrived... Remi was already unconcious on the floor!" Elaine explained, looking more worried than before. 

Arlo clenched his fist.

Is this some form of revenge? Is this what John wants to play? He didn't have to involve Remi-- it was just him and John!

Unless... Unless this is what he've meant when he mentioned about tearing down the system... Either way, John is a fool! There are a lot of important things happening, and he's doing this?! What kind of a person is he?!

A monster.

Arlo couldn't contain his anger. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped Holden from hitting him afterall. If this is how John wanted things to be, then maybe Arlo shouldn't bother protecting him and Seraphina.

He doesn't care if John has beaten him before, he wouldn't let John order him around any longer.

"Elaine, if John ever calls you again... Don't do a single thing he said. " 

"B-but, what if he hurts me too?" Elaine asked. 

"He won't. I'll settle this with him myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever John tells Seraphina that everything would be fine, Arlo wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he wanted to slap some sense into John. 

It turns out that John's attack on Remi was much serious than they've thought. It's been three days, and Elaine and Blyke had to transfer her at the hospital when she was still unconscious on the second day.

Arlo still haven't confronted John about it, but he was just about to do so now. Arlo waited to atleast let himself calm down, he might ended up strangling John if he immediately confronted him. Right now, he thinks he's quite ready. He just had to wait for John to come up.

The moment John shows up, he noticed a few things. John looked like he was beaten up again, he looked restless, and he seemed really pissed. What's new?

"What do you want now Arlo?" the dark haired man asked.

"Remi still haven't come to Wellston for three days now, I'm sure you have an idea why." 

John flinched, but soon replied, "I'm aware, Sera told me about it earlier, though I don't know what's this got to do to me."

Oh really? Playing innocent now, John?

"Of course this has something to do with you. After all, you are a God-tier. If only you weren't a coward, it's no doubt that you'll be a part of this hierarchy. "

And also, you're the one who did that to Remi. 

"I told you didn't I? I have no intention of being part of your terrible system. I don't care if Remi or even you got attacked, whatever happened to all of you is none of my business." John looked up, glaring hard at the man towering over him. 

Arlo wanted to choke John now, but he knew that it would only be satisfying for the moment, and that in the end, John would fight him back.

"Whatever happens to you or Seraphina is none of my business too, John." he looked down at him with a smirk, somehow, his height advantage over John made him feel more superior.

"You know what Arlo, although you keep saying that, you always ended up doing everything as I wish."

Deep down, it annoyed the blond, because he knew that John was right.

"Aren't you just the same though? You keep on threatening me that you'll dethrone me as a King, yet you still haven't done it until now. To be honest, I don't think you'll actually do it. Wouldn't want Seraphina to know that you've been lying to her, am I right? "

Soon enough, John hit Arlo's face in a quick and strong motion, harder than the other times he've punched the man before. 

Arlo was used to it, after all, this wasn't the first time that John have managed to hit him on his face. However, he didn't know if he was annoyed at the fact that John have striked first when Arlo have been trying his best to control himself, or the fact that he even let John punch him again. 

"You always opperate like this do you? Resulting to violence when you can no longer handle the truth." Arlo grinned, touching the bruised part of his cheeks.

"Shut up Arlo!!" John yelled, looking more pissed than before. 

"It's only normal I supposed, seeing how you don't have any friends other than her."

"Says the one who only makes friends with someone just to humiliate them and put them to their place." John's voice was bitter, and he was slightly shaking as well, Arlo can tell that he was affecting John. 

At the same time, the blond felt a little bit guilty at what John has said, but he wouldn't let him see that. 

"I told you from the start that it wasn't my intention to be friends with you. You just assumed things." Arlo swiftly grabbed John's wrist this time, inching closer as he pinned him to the wire fence, his barrier activated, and his body pressed against the other man. John struggled to get out, but he was just trapped. 

"When will you wake up, John? You are a high tier. You should be at the hierarchy-- Not running around beating up students under a mask like a mad man. Do you even see what you've done? You even involve those who haven't done anything wrong."

"They deserved it. They all deserved it from the way they treated me and Sera."

"Remi didn't do anything to you."

"I didn't attacked her. Unless you're planning something else, let me go now! "

Really? Is John still going to lie until now? When he've came to visit Remi, he was sure of it. It was John who've done that to her.

Now that Arlo have successfully trapped John, he could do whatever he wants. He could hurt him as a revenge, but Arlo had other plans...

"You know, I've been wondering. Seraphina is no doubt attractive, and you two were pretty close as well. It's a wonder why you're still aren't dating until now." Arlo stared deeply into John's eyes, enough to intimidate him. 

"How is this relevant? This doesn't concern you at all Arlo."

"It does. Because you know... Let me tell you a secret, I like Seraphina, she was beautiful, strong-- I'm pretty sure you saw all the things I've seen from her." he smirked.

"Don't tell me this was the reason why you ambushed me? Were you just masking your jealousy through your bullshit obsession with hierarchy? Wow, who would have thought Arlo. If you're expecting me to compromise with you then forget it. "

Arlo leaned his head closer to John's ears, "Now that she's a cripple, I can have her when you aren't looking. I'm tired of saving her every time... With all of the credit going into you." 

During his observations with John, he' ve realized one of his weakness: Seraphina. John was willing to do anything just to save Seraphina without having her see his ability, and Arlo would use that opportunity to manipulate John and play him on his game.

"If you dare lay a finger on her--"

"Or what? You'll dethrone me? Pfff. As if you'd actually do that." Arlo laughed, "I wouldn't hurt her John, all I want is simple..."

Then John's eyes went wide. Arlo's hand moved down his butt, as one of his knees started pressing between his legs. 

John was becoming really uncomfortable, too surprised to react when Arlo placed his mouth on John's neck, licking and sucking his skin. 

The dark haired man was becoming aroused, not when Arlo also moved his other hand on top of John's crotch, teasing it. His knees felt weak with what Arlo was doing, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't expected it, it hadn't been like this... 

"Mm-mm--!" a moan escaped from John's mouth.

Then, Arlo stopped.

"I'll leave Seraphina alone. As long as you stop attacking ANY student in Wellston. If I ever witness or hear you attacking another student, who knows... She might experience what I did to you." after that, the blond left, leaving John alone, still standing there, confused. 

Arlo rushed out to the comfort room after their encounter, vomiting due to the disgust he've felt from what he did. This wasn't him, Arlo wasn't the type to go this far just to get what he want.

John was uncontrollable, right now, Arlo no longer care if John took part in the hierarchy or not. He just wanted him to stop, because although he hate to admit it, Arlo was afraid of him. 

John have started the game, and Arlo had to make his move sooner, even if it means bluffing the Joker with his cards.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Arlo regretted what he've done. There were whispers and gossips through the hallways, their topic? John.

"I saw John with a hickey earlier!"

The moment Arlo heard that, he wanted to cover his ears, and maybe, curse at John for not even bothering to go to Doc Darren or atleast, cover it up. 

"Really?! Stop kidding around. Who would want to sleep with John anyway?" 

"Seraphina maybe?" 

"I don't really think so. But I think it's not really impossible for other girls to like him..." 

"Are saying that you like him?" 

"What-- No! I mean, he's actually kinda cute now that he stopped wearing his hair gel, he's pretty muscular too, he runs around before and after school..."

"Someone definitely has a crush! Too bad that cripple is screwing around with another girl!"

This is embarrassing, do they really have to talk that loud?

"Have you all consider the possibility that's it's done by a guy? I mean, I heard Blyke is his roommate, and I definitely didn't saw those hickeys yesterday morning."

"Oh my god, are you implying that Blyke's the one who've done it?"

The more Arlo listened, the more he wanted to cover his ears. Somehow, the students were convinced that Blyke has done it. Now, rumors of Blyke being in a relationship with John was spreading and Arlo couldn't help but cringe. Even when he was in class, some students were still talking about it, laughing, expressing their doubt, disgust and whatever opinion they had. 

If that wasn't enough, things became worse when lunch time came, and he became quite alarmed with what he've heard.

"I've got an idea, what if let's gang up on John? We can have fun with him, seeing that he swings that way."

"That's brillant! We could take turns on doing it to him, we could also take a photo to threaten him too, in that way, we can have him spread his legs as many times as we want."

That was the part when Arlo stood up, walking towards the table of four male students. Holden stood up too, trying to stop Arlo though it didn't work.

The students immediately froze when they saw the King. 

"Is this what you're taught here to do?" but in the end, Arlo was just the same as them. 

"N-no Arlo! We weren't actually going to do it-- we were just joking around! Who would want that cripple anyway?" one of the student said. 

"If I hear anything about this again, and the moment you took action with what you've just said... I'd make sure that each of you are never setting foot on this school again. " 

Eventually, what Arlo did became the topic for some time, though it still got burried with rumors regarding John and Blyke.

Since Blyke was a royal, no one would really dare come at him, with John however... Arlo can already anticipate how worse the bullying could get.

Though strangely, he haven't seen John for the whole day, even when he's there at the school.

For the next following days, John actually didn't do anything. He lay low the best as he can, and avoided everyone at all cost. Serephina did too, except that she's hanging out more often with Evie compared to John.

One time, Arlo bumped again with John and John avoided his gaze, he didn't even say anything, he just left.

Did John really listened with what Arlo have said? Was he that afraid that Arlo would do something to Seraphina? The blond really couldn't believe it.

It was too easy! It's almost like the problem didn't existed at all.

Remi woke up the other night, and she told him that he didn't saw the attacker's face because he was wearing a mask, with what she've said, Arlo strongly believed that it was John's actions. Though he shouldn't worry now, seeing that John was well behaved for the past few days.

Or that's what he've thought.

Isen reported to him that John has been meeting up with Cecile, and Arlo didn't even knew if he was surprised. 

John was planning something after all, just when he've thought that it was finally over, it turns out to be just the start.

Arlo observed carefully and waited for John's move. He watched him secretly whenever he had the opportunity to do so, but along the way, he realized... 

That John have never hit any of them back. He was just taking it, refusing to talk back just like how he used to, just, allowing everything to happen until they got tired. He became so passive, and it irritated Arlo watching him get beaten up without fighting back, knowing that John could easily break their bones. 

But then again, he realized what he've said to John. It was Arlo's fault, he was the one who prohibited him in the first place, and just like what Arlo have thought, Seraphina was John's weakness. He was afraid of the blond doing something to her when he isn't looking. Then he came into a conclusion...

Is this why John was talking to Cecile?

Arlo followed Seraphina with his eyes, and although she is with Evie, he noticed that Cecile was always seating nearby during break times. 

Unable to believe any of this, Arlo waited for John to go to the infirmary, after fifteen minutes or so, he entered the clinic. 

"What brings you here Arlo?" 

"Just here to talk with John."

"Are you two friends now?" Doc Darren asked him. 

"He's not my friend." 

When he entered the curtains, he spotted John laying on his bed, seemingly asleep. Arlo hesistated if he should wake him up, but in the end, he decided to just wait. 

John looked peaceful on his sleep, and this isn't the first time Arlo have seen him like this. It was just so strange, John looked too peaceful on his sleep-- almost like he was dead. His breathing was too weak, he almost couldn't see his chest rise. 

The more he kept watching him, the more he felt like he should leave. Arlo remembered that time when he saved John, and how John have punched him as soon as he woke up. He didn't really think much about it but, has John have always been like that? What messed him that bad? 

Although he wanted to confront John, it wasn't really necessary considering that he haven't done anything for now. It was the best that Arlo would leave, if he continued to stay, his curiosity might get ahead of him.

Arlo decided to just leave him be, and save the confrontation for some other day, which Arlo now regrets. 

That night, Elaine called him. Telling him that this time, Blyke was the one who was attacked. He was beaten up severely too, his wounds looking like it came from his own ability. Needless to say, Arlo was furious, and he was itching to make John pay.


	4. Chapter 4

While the news of Remi's attack didn't reached the school, Blyke's attack did. It spreaded so fast, and Arlo didn't understand why. 

It just happened last night, how come students already knew about what happened, when Arlo haven't even discussed it to anyone else? The possible explanation that Arlo came up with was that Elaine or Isen slipped up, or another student was also there when it happened, the student he can think off was Terrence, if not...

Cecile. 

After Arlo removed her from the press, he knew that Cecile hold grudges on him. Isen warned him about Cecile too, telling him that she has been talking with John for awhile, and that she knew about John's ability as well. Either way, whether it was Terrence or Cecile Arlo knew for sure that they're both working under John now. 

Arlo really wanted to strangle John for real at this moment, he attempted it at the rooftop before, even telling him that he can throw him at the roof anytime. Ability-wise, John was stronger than him, but physically, Arlo was more superior. 

But before facing John again, he wanted to confront Cecile first, and so waited for an opportunity, and the moment he saw her, he immediately trapped him inside his barrier, not letting her go until she agreed to talk to him in a more secluded place. 

"You're too afraid Arlo. Was it really necessary to confront me with no one around? Oh, let me guess, planning to do what you did with John to me?" 

John told her?! How much exactly does he trust this girl? 

"This isn't what I wanted to discuss with you Cecile. Were you the one responsible for spreading about Blyke's attack?!"

"I'm no longer this school's press, Arlo. Shouldn't you be asking Isen instead?" Cecile asked in return. 

"Just answer me!!"

Cecile's brows furrowed, glaring at the King.

"This is why I've lost my respect to you. You keep on preventing me from telling Wellston about the truth. You even stoop so low and even went as far as harassing John and using Seraphina against him!"

How... How did Cecile knew about this? Did John told him about this too...?! 

Arlo felt unseasy, but he tried his best to remain composed.

"Cecile, I tried talking this out with John but he wouldn't cooperate. He doesn't want to be a king, but he's beating up high-tiers instead. I suspect that you're his accomplice with his attacks, seeing how you know everything that happened between us." 

"Why would John need to listen to you, Arlo? He've already beaten you, in case you've forgotten. For a king, you just weren't careful enough, you didn't even realized that you're being watched. If I were you, I'd give John this throne before things get ugly. "

Arlo's blood was boiling. What did John ever do to change Cecile's loyalty?! 

Before Arlo was able to answer her back, Cecile have already started walking away. The blond wanted to activate his barrier since he still wasn't done confronting her, but in the end, he decided to calm down and let her go for now.

He attended his class in silence, his friend, Holden asked him about what happened but he refused to speak about what was really going on. After their classes, Arlo couldn't contain his anger anymore and the first thing he do was wait for John at the school gates. 

"John. Meet me at the rooftop, now." Arlo ordered.

John didn't say anything, he just stared at Arlo and started following him around. When they arrived at the top, he finally spoke. 

"What now? This better be quick, Seraphina is waiting for me."

Then things started happening too fast, John was shoved down the floor with force, his head hitting the floor, cracking him a bit. Arlo was on top of him, holding him down, looking so mad.

"Last week you attacked Remi, and last night you attacked Blyke. You're really testing what I'm capable off huh, John?"

"I didn't do any--aghh!" John was cutted off, when Arlo suddenly wrapped his fingers around John's neck, cutting the dark haired man's supply of air.

John struggled, trying his best to remove Arlo's hands around his neck, though no matter how much strength he poured into it, he couldn't lift the king's hands off! Arlo was so mad, and his grip only gets tigher and tigher the more John struggled. Still, he kept flailing, but he was feeling really dizzy, everything was dark and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't...

"I knew it. You're nothing if I didn't used my ability. " 

When Arlo stopped, he realized that John have already lost his conciousness. 

His heart dropped, and Arlo went pale.

He wasn't planning to take this far! Why didn't he realized that John was already unconcious? Why didn't he even noticed that John's head was bleeding when he shoved him?! Did he kill John...? Was he still alive? He's just unconcious... Right? 

"John... I didn't mean to...!" Arlo was freaking out, but he assisted John's head with his hands, and it was still bleeding!

Should he bring him to Doc Darren? Should he call Elaine?!

Realizing how much blood John had lost, Arlo rushed out, carrying John's unmoving body on his arms. He sprinted as fast as he can towards the clinic, afraid of what might happen to John.

"Arlo?! What happened?! Why is John--"

"Just fix him!!"

John wasn't an item that needs to be fixed, but those were the words that came out of Arlo's mouth. John was just so strong, that sometimes, he tend to forgot that he was also human. 

The whole time, Arlo was worried. He watched as Darren checked his vital signs, and as injected him a couple of things that would eventually heal his head, after that, he was bandaged up. Doc Darren assured him that John would be fine, explaining him that it was natural to faint after being choked for minutes, but also warned him that John could die from that if he stopped too late.


	5. Chapter 5

John was confused when he woke up. His head was spinning, but it felt really comfortable. Well, the sheets were soft and...

Wait, he's not at his dorm, and he's not in the clinic either. This is someone else's room.

John tried standing up, but his head just felt so dizzy that he didn't think he could walk without falling. Instead of forcing himself, he sat down and wait for his headache to settle down. He looked around the room, observing the medals hanged around the wall. Judging what he can see, the owner of this room was academically smart, and he seemed to be rich too.

He continued looking around, but as he continued, the door creaked open.

It was Arlo.

What happened was a bit of a blur, but he do remember Arlo choking him. Not realizing it, his hands have already unconsciously moved on his neck.

"John." Arlo's voice sounded surprisingly calm, at least compared to how he usually talks to John.

John was still too stunned to react, and his headache and dizziness wasn't getting better. John hated Arlo, his stupid ideals, his obsession with the hierarchy, and all of the terrible things he've done to John.

But although he hated Arlo, he never did something that would damage the blond, why couldn't just Arlo do the same?

"Last week you groped me, yesterday you strangled me, and now you're kidnapping me? You're worse than I thought Arlo. "

Arlo didn't answered, but he looked like he was affected with what John have said.

"I'm surprised you even changed my clothes and provided me a bed to sleep in, though I'm sure you must have enjoyed feeling me up when you stripped me down. "

"John--"

The dark haired man stood up again, walking towards the door, he almost fell on his way, but he've managed to balance himself... When Arlo grabbed his hand.

John didn't liked the feeling...

"I didn't touched you." he looked away.

As if John would believe that.

"Since you're awake now, you should eat now... I cooked something. "Arlo continued, still holding John's hand.

"Thinking of poisoning me now? Wow, I'm amazed by how much you seemed to hate me." John said bitterly.

"John, can we just please be civil for now? We can talk about this later, just eat something first." this? Coming from Arlo? The world must be falling apart by now.

"I won't fall for it again."

Looking annoyed, Arlo left him there, slamming and locking the door. Moments later, he came back with a plate filled with food, and a glass of water.

"Eat." Arlo commanded, placing the plate and glass on top of a small table beside the bed.

"If I don't, what would you do?" John challenged the blond.

"I'm going to force it into your mouth, and make sure you swallow every bit of it."

John sighed in defeat, eating the food that Arlo made for him. It wasn't that bad, actually, the chicken was quite tasty, and both the potatoes and carrots were cooked just right. Eating was awkward though, because Arlo was just staring and watching him the whole time as he ate in silence.

Once he was done, Arlo left again, though he came back shortly. When he was back, he sat beside John on his bed.

Both of them were just sitting in silence, and John was waiting for what Arlo would do.

But then, Arlo leaned closer, his hands reaching John's head, fingers delicately touching his hair.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not that much, but it still does. You pushed me way too hard. " John replied.

They were silent again, but Arlo was still stroking his hair. As much as John hated to admit, it wasn't a bad feeling.

But he hoped that Arlo would soon stop.

"Yesterday wasn't intentional... " Arlo said.

Why couldn't Arlo just bring himself to apologize? He've almost killed John...

"Of course it wasn't, you wouldn't want to damage your reputation as a King after all ."

Arlo sighed.

"John, why do have to hide your ability?" this was the first time that Arlo asked, but John didn't knew if he should answer or not.

He doesn't want to trust Arlo. If he opened up to him, the king would surely use it to break him even more. Yet somehow, a part of him hoped that Arlo would understand if he told him, and that Arlo would finally leave him alone.

"I don't want to repeat the same mistakes that I did, and I don't want to go through the same thing again. It's for the best. No one would get hurt..."

_If you only knew Arlo,_ _I was doing so fine,_ _you just had to ruin everything._

"What do you mean? If you only revealed your ability the moment you came in, no one would go after you, they'd be looking up on you and treat you with respect. No one would be hurt!"

"It's not as simple as that!!" John snapped, "They'll only want to be with you because of your strength-- when you've thought that everything was real, they'll just stab you in the back! Betray you, use you and..."

John was trembling, he didn't want to explain any further. He even regret telling this to Arlo in the first place. What does he even know? Someone like him wouldn't understand John, he only belives in power, and his irrational and unfair hierarchy.

John was a monster. No one would want him if everyone knew. If Sera finds out, she would hate him too.

Fuck this tears. Crying in front of Sera was already enough, but to allow Arlo to see him like this?

"John..."

"When can I go home?" John asked, attempting to change the topic as he wiped his tears with his hands, "You shouldn't have brought me here. Should have just brought me to the dorm instead."

Arlo stared with an expression John didn't know.

"Blyke wasn't at the dorm and I don't have the keys, he was attacked recently. " Arlo said softly.

John laughed, and Arlo didn't liked how forced it was, "You must me blaming me for that too. If you won't believe me, fine. I'll take the blame."

"You can do what you want with me, but please... Don't drag Sera into this."

The dark haired man didn't really believed that Arlo liked Sera but, Arlo have touched him, and he even bit John's neck. If Arlo could do it to John, who knows what he could do to his friend? Arlo have played John before, and although Arlo was much less hostile today, he still shouldn't forget the things that the blond has done to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Arlo's didn't understand John, but most importantly, he didn't understand himself more.

His views on John kept changing.

When he was just a 'cripple', he thought that John was pathetic and annoying. When he found out about John's ability, he was dangerous and fearsome. When he've seen the way he acted with Seraphina, he thought that John was fake and coward.

But when he saw John's tears... He seemed fragile and broken. Though that image didn't last for so long.

Arlo probably went too far with what he did, and he admit that.

But really, John?

John is still trying to make it seem that he wasn't the one who attacked Remi and Blyke. Arlo barely brought the topic up, because he still felt guilty about what he've done, and he didn't want to have another verbal spar with him, but, he really knew that something was up, John even said that he'll let Arlo do what he wants.

John sounded so real, but Arlo wondered if those tears were fake.

It was suspicious because John wasn't the type to let himself suffer from something that other people did, but he's taking the blame for Blyke's attack, and that itself caused him to doubt John's emotions.

When John told him that he could do anything to him in exchange of not hurting Seraphina, Arlo took the opportunity.

The blond realized, that hurting John physically wouldn't work. You could beat him up, but he'd still be okay.

If he wanted to contain John, he had to find another way.

Arlo never imagined himself doing it, but he found himself kissing him hard.

John didn't have any experience with this matter so he was confused, he asked Arlo what it meant, and the blond told him what it was.

_"This doesn't mean anything, John. With everything happening, it's stressing being a King. I needed someone whom I could vent my stress on. Since you told me I could do anything I want to you, you probably wouldn't mind this, am I right, john? "_

John didn't said anything, but he allowed Arlo to kiss him again. He looked so confused when he've left Arlo's house, and Arlo also didn't know how to react.

This wasn't originally part of the plan, but he've noticed that John becomes passive with things like this.

The results were unexpected too, he was expecting John to atleast yell at him and be disgusted, but instead, there was a hint of curiosity in John's eyes.

\------------------------------

When monday came, people were gossiping, passing the story about Arlo bringing John to the infirmary. This wasn't the first time it happened, so the students weren't as surprised as they were before. Though there were suspicions, because of how' strange' Arlo had been acting.

"Arlo!" Remi approached him.

"Blyke would be coming to school today, you wanted to talk with him?" the queen asked.

"Maybe later." Arlo replied, "You've stopped pursuing ember haven't you?"

Remi was an important friend to him, before Rei's death, the three of them used to hang out together. Arlo didn't just became mad at John for attacking the Queen, he was mad at him for attacking his friend.

"Yeah..." she replied, "Maybe we really weren't strong enough... Blyke was hurt too because of it--"

"Wait, were you with Blyke the night he was attacked?" Arlo asked suspiciously.

"No." she gulped, "But I told him to meet up with me, I was hoping we could atleast discuss about theories regarding ember since Isen no longer wants to take part of it..."

"Do you think the one who attacked you and Blyke is the same man who attacked Isen?"

"I think so. His mask was different, but he had the same ability! He was also tall as described, and there's no way he'll attack us without knowing us in the first place." Remi answered.

...

Why did Arlo even doubt the possibility of it being John? He's just making this more complicated than it already was. Why would he even believe John?

"I see. Just be careful. Tell me as soon as possible if something like this happened again. I'm still the king and I deserve to know everything."

During classes, Arlo's head was messed up. He kept on thinking about John, and he didn't know if he should even continue what he did. The idea of being intimate with him was ridiculous, and Arlo wasn't even attracted to John.

It turns out that John was much more innocent than he' ve thought, and he wanted to corrupt him. He wanted to break him.

John was a monster who couldn't be contained, if no one could win against him, John would just keep on breaking the whole school down.

Trying to put John into his place was one of his biggest mistake, and Arlo was now dealing with the consequences. It was Arlo's fixation with the hierarchy that doomed him to this. He've pushed John to his limit, and now, there's no other choice but to really break him down.

During lunch, he saw Seraphina being ganged-up along with John. John looked at him, and Arlo didn't really want to help. He didn't want John to have control of him again.

But things like this are hard, if he doesn't do anything, John would be mad, who knows what else he could do?

After a lot of hesitation, Arlo activated his barrier, inflicting damage when one male student attempted to kick the former Ace.

"A-rlo! We're sorry-- this is just--" the female student tried to explain.

"Enough." Arlo spoke, "If I ever see you all doing this again. You won't get away."

"Tch. Leave before I change my mind."

The group left in fear, leaving John and Seraphina alone.

"As I told you, I'm a cripple now. Why are still trying to help me?" Seraphina questioned.

"I dislike disruption in order. It's unfair for a group of mid-tiers to gang-up on two cripples." Arlo replied.

"Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'll forget what you did to John. If you hurt John again... " Seraphina was about to threaten him when she was interrupted by John,

"Sera, let's go now." 

Before John and Seraphina returned to their classes, John glanced at the blond,

Arlo mouthed him:

' _Meet me after class, rooftop'_

Once the class have ended, Arlo immediately headed to their meeting place. He was waiting there for John to come, but, half an hour has passed but he still hasn't arrived. Arlo wondered, what was taking John so long, was he with Seraphina?

Feeling impatient, Arlo dialed Seraphina's number. Luckily, she soon picked up.

"Arlo...! Why did you call? "

"Is John with you right now?" the blond asked.

"John told me to go first because he has something to do."

"Is that so?" Arlo hung up.

He waited for another 30 minutes, yet John was still nowhere to be seen. Arlo thought that John must have decided to stood him up, but hearing how he excused himself from Seraphina, that's most probably isn't the case.

Arlo was worried, but he decided to brush his feelings off. He shouldn't bother himself with John, the next time he saw him, he'll just take things out on him.


	7. Chapter 7

For Cecile, Arlo is a fraud. He is desperate, someone who's willing to do anything just to keep his throne. 

His moves were cheap. He knows he couldn't beat John so now he's planning to assert his dominance on a different way? Unbelievable! 

In the three years she've served Arlo, she used to think that his ideals were right, but now she was starting to think that she was wrong for believing that. 

John deserves to be the King, he was stronger than anyone else, and she truly believes that he can do better things than what Arlo did. 

Recently, John was becoming less dominant, and Cecile didn't liked that. She couldn't even believe he allowed Arlo to lay his hands on him and threaten him like that.

She knew that John's weakness was Seraphina, and Arlo used it against him because John was as a slave when that girl is involved. 

For some reason, she feels like there's something that John isn't telling him when Arlo took him on his house, and whatever it is he've done to John, she's sure it might be the reason why John have been so confused.

"Cecile. Let me out this instant! I could handle myself around Arlo, and I don't think something like that would happen again." John said, banging the classroom's door. 

No. If she allowed her King to go to Arlo, he might fall for his traps... 

"Can you even hear yourself? I still have the pictures that Terrence took when he confronted you about Remi. The last time you've met up with him, he almost killed you. " 

John was strong, but if he let John go, the blond would play his tricks and manipulate him again. 

"Are you trying to piss me off Cecile? I said let me go." John commanded.

"And if I let you go, what would you do? Allow Arlo to degrade you again? Allow him to do worse things than he did before?"

John became silent, but soon, he spoke, "Fine. I won't meet up with him. Just let me go and unlock the door."

Cecile trusts John, but she wasn't sure if John was really going to stick with his words.

Hesitant, she unlocked the door, letting her king go. 

"I'll leave now, you should go now too. See you around, Cecile." John bid him goodbye, a sigh escaping on his mouth before going downstairs. 

Cecile watched him as he go, they've only been working together for weeks now but she already liked John's way of operating things. She liked John's attitude too, confident, and not afraid to bite back. It was just Arlo who keeps on messing him up. When the time comes, Cecile would expose everything that could ruin that fake King.

\--------------------------------

Arlo felt stupid. When he waited for John and he still didn't turned up after an hour has passed, he started jumping into conclusions. Looking around the campus, thinking of isolated places where he could possibly be, and even ordering Isen to help him locate him. 

He thought that something bad must have happened to him, considering that he've heard a group of students discussing about ravishing him last week. Arlo felt responsible, and so, he searched for him. 

However, it turns out that Arlo's efforts were wasted. He was wrong, nothing happened with John. 

Isen saw him with the use of his ability, and he spotted him inside an unused classroom with Cecile.

He told Isen to keep an eye of them, until they've finally left, and Arlo felt rage when John didn't even bother meeting him up, he just headed straight to his dorm.

John said he'll do anything didn't he? Then why didn't he showed up?! He was fine, he wasn't harmed, yet Arlo's time was wasted on looking and stressing over him. He even forgot to discuss something with Blyke because of John. 

Arlo swore, that the very next day, he wouldn't be lenient on John anymore. The dark haired man may be stronger than him, but as long as Arlo doesn't use his ability, John wouldn't be much of a threat. 

He didn't want to wait long, and so, he went to school earlier than usual, waiting for John to arrive at the gates. Arlo couldn't stand to wait during breaks, or after class, because if he waited that long, John might not show up again.

The moment John arrived, he grabbed him on his arms, glaring at him like he's about to cut him in pieces.

"You had me waiting for nothing." he said.

"I had to do something after class, and it's much more important than being your stress-relief." John explained.

Bullshit.

"Have to do something important huh? You mean, plotting on how to tear the hierarchy down, or 'doing' Cecile since you're with her?"

"No--"

"What were you doing then, John? What 'exactly' were you doing with her? " 

"This has nothing to do with you Arlo. Just because we had an agreement, doesn't mean you can control me and monitor each of my move." he clenched his fist, "I've beaten--" John stopped, seeing three students entering the gates. 

"Let's take this somewhere private." John requested. 

Arlo started walking, cueing John to follow him. They've walked for not more than five minutes, with Arlo leading the way. Once they've arrived at a narrow alley between two school buildings, he stopped. 

Immediately, Arlo had John pinned against the wall, attacking him with a rough and bruising kiss. John's eyes were wide open, but they were soon closed when Arlo inserted his tongue as he cuffed his cheeks and ruffled his hair. 

John just took everything, he wasn't kissing back, but instead, he was enduring it because he still didn't understand why Arlo was doing this.

Arlo's kisses went down on his Jaw, and then to his neck, with the blond's hands moving inside his shirt, circling his fingers around his nipples. It was too much for John to take, and his pants were getting tighter. Arlo's lips moved back to John's mouth, and his fingers... It moved inside his pants and boxers, touching and stroking his length. 

"Mnnnnnn..." 

Arlo teased John's tip, and another moan escaped him. Arlo kept kissing him until he was almost breathless, and some point, John didn't even realized that he was kissing back. 

"John..." Arlo panted, planting another kiss on the dark haired man's lips.

Arlo tried his best to numb himself as kissed and touch John. This was nothing. Nothing but a way to ruin John, nothing but a way to make him submit to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Seraphina noticed that there was something strange and fishy going on with John.

He've been spacing out a lot recently this week, and most of the times, he finds different excuses just to get himself away during breaks and dismissals. What bothered her more was that John looked slightly disheveled after coming back to class every time, and unsurprisingly, everyone noticed it as well. 

She wanted to confront her best friend about it but she didn't know how.

It's not like Seraphina would mind if he started dating someone. In fact, she would love to know who his lover was, and she would support them with all of her heart.

If her suspicions of him having a lover turned out to be wrong, then she'd want to know the reason why he've been like that recently. Seraphina admits that she've been hanging out with Evie more, but she's still John's best friend.

Most of the students from their class have been talking about John too, and they're convinced that it was Blyke. Blyke denied everything of course, and he even thought that the rumors were weird.

Because of the rumors, he ended up confessing to Remi, and they just started going out today, in which Seraphina thought was good. 

She have tried thinking about who his lover could be, and so far, she've thought of one person. 

Cecile. If there's something Seraphina noticed, it was that Cecile have been stepping up a lot recently. She've caught him staring at John a lot too, so she thought that her being John's lover is really plausible. 

"Seraphina? Are you here? " Elaine asked, entering their room.

"Elaine, you came back late." Seraphina greeted her.

"Um... Can we talk for awhile...? Elaine asked, looking unsure of what to do.

"Sure, you didn't have to ask." 

"You see, it's about Arlo..." Elaine started.

Seraphina knows that Elaine had a crush on Arlo for some time now, she never said it to her, but it was pretty obvious seeing how she blushed when talking with him. 

"Arlo? Did something happened to him?" Seraphina asked. 

"Not really... " she sighed, "Earlier... I saw him with John. T-t-they were kissing!" Elaine looked embarrassed. 

Arlo and John?! Kissing?! How would that be possible, they hated each other didn't they? Seraphina couldn't believe that the blond is John's secret lover after all. 

"You're kidding right?" 

"I'm not! I was looking for Arlo and I thought he'd be at the rooftop, but when I got up, I saw him kissing John and I just had to run away before they see me!!" Elaine panicked.

Seraphina stared at Elaine, is this why her eyes looked red? 

"Are you alright Elaine?" she asked.

"W-what do you mean? I'm f-fine!" 

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it." Seraphina patted her back, "I've known you've liked him for years now... It must have hurt for you." 

With her words, Elaine bursted into tears. Seraphina kept patting her back, listening as Elaine told her everything. 

\-------—------------------------

Arlo was glad that things have been going really well. Wellston has never been this peaceful than before, and although Arlo had to keep meeting up with John, it was worth it. Arlo discovered that stepping up and threatening bullies once in awhile helped, no one has been causing a scene, afraid that they'll be punished by Arlo. 

John have been so well behaved, and he never complained for everything that Arlo did to his body.

They haven't really gone so far, and Arlo's not planning to do it either. Every encounter was just kissing, and touching, and as much as it pains Arlo to admit, doing those things with John really did helped him release his stress.

Right now, it was their dismissal and he was waiting for John. He had something planned for him tomorrow, something that would surprise him.

"You said earlier that you wouldn't meet me this afternoon." John said, walking towards Arlo, "Already stressed? I thought you're in a good mood." he added. 

"No, I'm not here for that." Arlo spoke, "Let's meet up tomorrow at Kovoro mall, 11 AM."

John was surprised, Arlo wanted to meet him on their weekends? Why?

"Going to set me up again?" John asked.

John is still not over that? But then again, who would blame him. 

"I'm not planning to but you just gave me an idea." Arlo smirked.

"Oh really? Your two pets would be coming as well then?"

With two pets, he mean... Ventus and Meili?

"No. It's just the two of us." Arlo clarified, "Anyway, that's all I have to say. You're free to go now."

John was about to leave, but before he made it out to the rooftop's door, Arlo remembered something.

"John wait!!" 

The dark haired man looked back, "What again?"

Arlo rushed towards him, showing his phone, "Up until now, I still don't have your contact. It would be more convenient if I know your number so I can message you easily." 

"You should have asked Seraphina for it." John said, "You have her number after all."

"Here."

When John extended his arm to reach for Arlo's phone, Arlo grabbed his hand, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

John tried pulling away, noticing that Arlo's phone have fallen. However, as John struggled away, Arlo held him close, one of his arm wrapped on John's waist, and other one placed on his head. Moving his lips against John's, kissing him as tender as he can as the other man melt.

By the time Arlo pulled away, both of them are panting, staring into each other's eyes.

"Why... " John asked. 

Arlo opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when John spoke again. 

"Your phone!"

The blond picked his phone up, there were some cracks on the screen but Arlo doesn't seemed to mind. Then, he handed his phone to John.

"Careful, your fingers might get hurt."

John added his number on Arlo's contacts, and once he was done, he handed it back him.

"You can really go now." Arlo said to him, "And also, don't even think of being late tomorrow."

"Then, don't think about bringing your two pets." John laughed, and a smile couldn't helped but form on Arlo's lips. 

When John left, Arlo tried his best to not think of John, to not remember his laugh, nor how his lips felt. Everything they've done are meaningless, it shouldn't mean anything, Arlo shouldn't be affected.

They weren't lovers. He was just using John, he was just playing a trick on him, this was just a part of his plan and his way to stop, him to ruin him and...

Arlo shouldn't feel anything, because if he started feeling things, it would be the end of him. 


	9. Chapter 9

He hated Arlo, and Arlo hated him too. Yet here they are, acting like lovers, doing the things that lovers do. 

Why would Arlo even bother to meet-up with him at the mall? John realized that ever since their whatever-it-was started, both of them haven't thrown their fist at each other. John haven't been bullied much too, though he kept hearing whispers whenever he walks down the hall... 

They still weren't friends, but they weren't lovers either. Though right now, John didn't know if you can still call them enemies. 

"You're one minute late." Arlo complained, checking up on his wristwatch.

John was surprised with how well Arlo was dressed, he was wearing a gray buttoned-up shirt with two buttons undone, and a silver belt with a black slacks and shoes. He looked kinda formal, compared to John, whose outfit consist of a brown cargo pants, paired with a black casual rubber shoes, and an unzipped blue jacket with a plain v-neck shirt. 

"I'm surprised! Your two pets aren't here." John exclaimed. 

"They're not my pets, and I told you it would just be the the two of us."

"So, what's your plan?" the dark haired man asked him.

"Nothing. It's just boring staying at home even though my parents are away. Since you don't seem to be busy, I've figured you'd accompany me." 

Why though? 

"That's it? Why not ask Blyke or Isen instead-- or your Blue haired friend for example, if not, Elaine." 

Arlo snickered.

"Blyke and I aren't close, and I'm not buddy-buddy with Isen either. As for why I didn't asked Holden nor Elaine, I asked you because I wanted to invite you-- Not them." the blond reasoned. 

"We're not close either, and I still haven't forgotten everything you've done to me, Arlo." John glared at him.

"How cute John." Arlo's hands slowly made it's way on John's rear, "I think we've been more than close recently." the blond smirked at him.

What's Arlo playing at?! They're in public, doesn't he have a reputation to keep? Arlo is just wasting John's time, and if he's going to do stuffs like this then it's better to leave. 

"That's it. I'm out of here, I shouldn't have come in the first place." John shoved Arlo's hands, walking away from the king.

"You said you'll do anything I want John. I want you to come back here, and accompany me the whole day." 

Showing weakness to Arlo was John's mistake. Now, he felt like Arlo owned him. Because of their agreement, John had to put up with everything Arlo does to him.

The kissing, the groping and everything else.

With a sigh, John started walking back towards him.

Arlo grinned, opening his sling bag in search for something.

"Actually I lied." the blond spoke, giving him one of the movie tickets, "These tickets are due today. It would be a waste if I didn't use them."

The dark haired man studied the ticket. The expiry date really was due today, and although there wasn't any time indicated, the ticket is only limited into one specific movie. 

"A God's Departure..." he've read. 

"Are you familiar with it? This is actually an adaptation of a certain book. " Arlo mentioned, "The first showing is at eleven-thirty. This is why asked you to come at eleven." 

"Actually, my father's the one who wrote the book." John said, "This was one of his first successful release, it was written when I was just a child." he smiled, and Arlo couldn't help but stare. 

"Your father's a good writer." 

Arlo was actually a fan of that book, other than the tickets expiring, it was one of the reason why he've wanted to watch the adaptation on it's last day again. He received the tickets as a reward, there were originally ten tickets, but he gave the other tickets away. These two were the last ticket left. He's just wasn't expecting John's father to be the writer of that book.

"Hey, John, Since your father was the one who wrote it... Have you've watched the movie before?" he asked.

"No, we were given an original copy of it before it's release. I haven't really watched the DVD yet. "

"Let's go now, we might ended up being late." Arlo said, grabbing John's wrist as he headed to the movie theaters, unaware of what he was doing.

Once they've presented the ticket, Arlo picked the farthest seat from the screen. To his surprise, John was really quiet during the movie. Arlo atleast expected him to talk a lot, or laugh really loud at some of the humorous scenes, but John was really quiet, his focus was on the screen the whole time, smiling or chuckling at but not really noisy. Instead of watching the movie for the second time, Arlo watched John instead.

John looked really pleasing to the eyes, specially when his expressions are soft, or whenever he was calm.

If Arlo were to tell himself that this John was the same John whom he was afraid of, he wouldn't believe himself. 

"Arlo?" John asked, surprising the blond.

"What?"

"The movie's done. We should leave now."

It's done already? Doesn't seem that long compared when he watched it alone before. 

And they stood up, leaving the theater at once. John headed to the comfort room first, and Arlo followed. There wasn't a lot of people inside the theater earlier, but Arlo wasn't able to stick to his plan. He got lost staring at John, and he didn't know if he could stick up to any of them too. 

Arlo thought he might become deaf. His heart was pounding so hard, he couldn't hear anything else, and it felt so heavy. It was painful, and so hard to ignore. It was messing him up and he didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to continue any of his plan, because it was just to difficult, it was so difficult to numb himself. 

Does it really matter? Does the system even matter? 

"Arlo, where are we heading next?" John asked, just finished drying his hands. 

The blond locked eyes with him, hoping that John wouldn't hear his heart, and hoping that he've felt it too. 

"Arlo?"

"We should eat for now, it's past lunch but we still have the whole day ahead." 

They headed into a cafe of John's choice, outside the mall. Arlo suggested that they ate of a restaurant but in the end, he let John had his boba tea, while Arlo ordered his coffee. Compared to their first time at Woba Boba, John wasn't that talkative. He just drinked his boba tea in delight, while Arlo watched him, gazed at him, until both of them finished their drinks. Somehow, Arlo felt kinda guilty because John used to smile a lot before, though Arlo used to be so annoyed at them... 

He wished to see them now. 

The next thing they do is moved around in the Arcade, challenging each other with games after games. Arlo learned that John hated the mall, and he didn't think that shopping for clothes was fun, so in the end, he just brought him there. 

John was competitive with games, no matter what the game is, John tried his best to defeat Arlo's score, and Arlo couldn't stop himself but to actually enjoy his time with with the other man. He didn't even realized how much has passed, nor did he realized if they were being watched. His eyes were just fixed on John, feeling ecstatic whenever he smiles, and feeling pained the faster his heart beats. 

When it was already passed eight, they decided to go home, but before any of that, Arlo wanted to talk with him. 

Although he was unsure of what to do, Arlo kept dragging him outside, until they reached somewhere near the alley where there isn't much people. 

Then, Arlo faced him, cuffing John's cheeks, just gazing at his golden eyes, letting himself fall. 

He was slowly leaning closer, but before their lips have touched, John looked away. 

"We can't do this here." 

Someone would see...

"I don't understand..." Arlo said, burying his head into John's shoulders, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Just like him, John didn't understand too. None of the things Arlo does makes sense. 

"I wanted to make you fall. But it's only been a week, and I'm the one falling instead. My intention was to hurt you, but why... Why was I the one being hurt, John? This isn't part of my plan, I don't... I shouldn't... John, can you even forgive me?" 

John's shoulders felt wet, and at this point, he knew that Arlo was crying. This was too much, he couldn't handle it and, he should be mad for Arlo for playing with him but... That wasn't what he've felt. 

"You wanted to hurt me, Arlo?" John asked him, "Is this what those kisses meant, why you kept touching me and... Were you hoping I'll fall in love with you? Hoping that if I fall, you'll be able to break me?"

"Look at me, Arlo."

When Arlo lifted his head, his lips were met with John's lips. Arlo didn't really know what John was thinking at that time, but this was the first time that he had initiated a kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10

John told Arlo that it's the best if they distanced themselves for a week to think things through. Unlike the blond, John didn't knew what it was he've felt for him. Things were going too fast, and they went from hating each other for a couple of months to 'this'.

Arlo even intended to break him, and he admitted it all to John, but... He wasn't mad. John said he just didn't know, after Arlo ambushed him before, he found it hard to trust. For him, it was good that Arlo told him instead of masking it like he never even planned it in the first place, but still, what Arlo did was still wrong. Because of it, John didn't know if he should give him a chance despite what he was starting to feel.

Not seeing each other for a week should be easy, but it became harder because the moment monday came, everyone already knew about Arlo and John.

Apparently, someone released their pictures online. The pictures contained him kissing John on the campus, and a picture of them together in the Arcade. They were too careless.

Actually, Arlo purposely wanted the school to found out about him and John before. It was one of the reason he chose Kovoro mall, because it is nearby to their school and many students go there during weekends. Since Arlo is the King, they'll just whisper about him, but that wouldn't be the same for John. In their eyes, John is a cripple so Arlo could only expect the worse.

Needless to say, he wanted to break John **before,** so he thought that if students would do the worst that they can to him, John would eventually break down.

However, things weren't the same now, and Arlo was really worried of what could happen to him. Students have abducted Seraphina before, they do it just to let her know her place, and for them to have a revenge.

Since Arlo was seen to be kissing John, everyone would assume that they're dating. Arlo have defeated and humiliated a lot of students before, and since no one can touch him, he knew that they'll come for John instead. That's what Arlo was afraid of. The only good thing was that Illena, Tanner along with the other bullies involved in the warehouse incident wouldn't attempt anything, since one more incident and they'll be expelled.

But since John told him to ignore him at all cost, and to not help him if he ever saw him getting bullied, Arlo became more scared.

He ordered anyone he could order. Ventus, Meili, Holden, Isen, Remi and Blyke... He told them to protect John at all cost.

He also took note of the students he've heard before who were discussing about raping John.

Oliver, Magnus, Griffin and Noxx-- they would be his first suspects if ever something bad happened to him.

\---------------------------------

Before even their classes starts, John was already beaten up by Hower and Gavin. They called him names, and didn't just fought him, but also attempted to harass him.

Though maybe, it's better that way. Because of them, he had to go to the infirmary for a certain amount of time, and that means he gets to avoid the students who wanted to humiliate him. Instead of doing nothing, John just decided to close his eyes, maybe took a nap. Who knows? He might ended up sleeping for the whole class periods and just avoid the whole situation.

"John!" Sera?

The dark haired man opened his eyes, and saw his best friend sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"Why didn't you told me about you and Arlo? You know, you've been keeping a lot of secrets from me... Sometimes I couldn't help but worry about you."

Secrets... John couldn't tell any of his secrets to her. It's not that he doesn't trust her but, he's just afraid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how you'll react, and, everything was just too sudden." John explained.

"Are you afraid that I won't accept him?"

"He've hurt me before." John reminded her, "I would understand if you don't approve of him even now."

John didn't even know if he wanted to give Arlo another chance.

"How did you ended up being... you know."

"Arlo and I aren't official yet. We're still sorting our feelings out. " he told her, "But it started out when he kissed me, at that time, the kiss didn't have any meaning, and I was just so confused. We kept meeting up afterwards, kissing... And doing things."

"You just allowed him? John, why?" Seraphina didn't understand her friend.

Somehow, it feels likes John isn't telling her the whole story. John hated Arlo and, there's no reason for him to involve himself with the blond after being played by him.

"We had an agreement..." John said, looking down.

"What kind of agreement is it?" Seraphina was really worried.

John looked so hurt, and it was because of Arlo again.

"Unlike him, I'm just a cripple." John lied, "I don't have the powers to protect you, so I made an agreement with him."

And the agreement was this?! John letting Arlo violate him just to protect her? This is too much! Now it finally made sense why Arlo kept on stepping up.

"John..." tears started falling on Seraphina's eyes, "You didn't have to do that!!"

This happened because Seraphina was weak, she couldn't protect herself, and she wasn't strong like John...

"Sera--"

"Do you feel anything for him now, John? How does he even treat you? I don't want you doing this for me..."

"This is why I couldn't tell you everything Sera! I don't want you to blame yourself, because this was all my fault." John felt like he was about to cry too, but he've had enough of it. He wouldn't allow Sera to see him crying again...

"Whenever Arlo kisses me, this hurts." he clenched his chest, "He was so warm and... I couldn't stop it."

"But... How does he feel about you?"

"He said that he was starting to fall for me, but he could just be confused... Sera, I don't really know. I don't know if I should give him another chance."

When John said all of that, she knew that John really did felt something for Arlo. John never let anyone in after her return, after Arlo have hurt him once. John have grown so distant and cold to her, and she knew that he wouldn't even consider trusting Arlo again if he didn't returned those feelings to him.

"If he ever hurts you again... He's dead." Seraphina held John's hand, "John, you couldn't choose whom your heart wants. If you feel something for him, who am I to stop you? Just don't let him treat you badly, okay?" she smiled at him, wiping the tears in her eyes.

John felt like he didn't deserve to have a friend like Sera. She always supports him, yet all John ever does is lie and keep secrets from her.

He knew that he had to tell him about his abilities sooner, even if she might saw him as a monster.

If he kept prolonging everything, Sera would only hate him more. He had to tell her soon, John just didn't know when and how... 


	11. Chapter 11

Cecile felt betrayed. What happened to their plan now? It's disappointing seeing John became soft, and even fall for Arlo's trap. Maybe, she should have guarded her King better, if she did, he wouldn't be taken from her by that fraud!

After her classes, John told her to meet up with him. At first she though that John called her to discuss about their next move, however, it turns out that she was wrong. 

John called her because he wanted to quit-- he no longer wanted to tear this system down. Cecile couldn't accept any of this! 

"Cecile, I told you-- I'm dropping the plan. I have no intention to continue any further." John explained to her calmly.

Why? John wouldn't even look at her in the eye! Did be became weak because of Arlo?! 

"I knew it. You've been blinded by him! Are you going to forget about what you've promised me? About making me your Jack- or even the Queen?!"

John sighed, "I'm sorry, Cecile. I never wanted to take over as the King in the first place. If you wanted your position as the press back, I could just talk to Arlo about it after this week."

No! She wouldn't let this happen! No... She wanted to be a Jack or a Queen! She wanted John-- she wanted John to be her King! This, why? 

"If you really wanted to drop all of this, then fine, but I'll expose you-- I'll expose everything about you! I wonder, how would Seraphina react if she finds out you've been lying to her? I'm sure you wouldn't like to see that, John!" she threatened him.

"Do it, Cecile." John said, "I'll have to tell Sera about it sooner anyway."

When John started walking away, she tried to stop him, activating her ability and pulling him through her ropes. 

"Cecile!" John was able to break free easily, his golden eyes glowing, using   
Cecile's mirrored ability to hold her back. 

Cecile couldn't escape-- John's version of her ability was more stronger than hers!

"I'll free you once I'm far and out of your sight." 

That settled it. She'll release all of it. She'll release every single footage, recordings and photos that could expose John and his ability. She'll expose Arlo too, she'll expose how that fraud manipulated John, and how dirty he played. 

\------------------------------

John prepared himself. There's no backing down now. He's going to tell Seraphina about his ability right now, this night, before Cecile revealed everything, if she ends up hating him... If she ends up seeing him as as a monster, he'll have to endure it. 

All John ever wanted was to be free, to live a calm, and normal life.

But Arlo came, and he became the chain that holds him back, always forcing him into the rankings... Going so far in attempts to put him back. Ruining him more than once. 

Cecile came too. She encouraged John to attack and plot against Arlo. Just like they planned, he attacked Remi and Blyke, and Cecile had a footage of it because Terrence was there. 

He denied it when he was accused by Arlo of course, and things didn't go the way he planned. Arlo was able to trick him. Using Seraphina, involving himself physically like that. He hadn't anticipated it, and it made things more complicated for him. It made him forget his goal.

What was his goal in the first place?

To tear down the hierarchy?

To protect Seraphina?

To live a calm life?

His goals became blurred to him, and it was getting harder to breathe. John is tired, tired of running away, and tired of being confused. He just wanted to be free. 

"Sera..." he took a deep breath, knocking at Seraphina's dorm, he was shaking, and he didn't know how start.

"John? What are you here? It's already night?" she asked him, "Wait- are you okay? You look pale..."

"I-I'm I'm sorry Sera..."

"Why?"

"I've been... I've-"

It's so difficult to get the words out his mouth... John was afraid, he didn't know how to do it, he was scared.

"I'm not really a cripple Sera... I've been lying to you... I'm sorry."

Seraphina looked shocked, unable to process everything.

"You're kidding..." she said in disbelief.

"No Sera, I'm not... I'm the one who attacked Isen-- Remi, and even Blyke!! I'm... I'm not a cripple at all..."

"Prove it. Prove it to me then." her voice sounded so cold like a knife, and her face... She looked really hurt, "Why aren't you doing anything John? Can't prove it? This is a lie, right? If you've had an ability along, you wouldn't just let them hurt me." 

"Sera I'm so sorry... I was scared. I was scared that you'll hate me.."

"You were there by my side. You told me that we could be powerless together... If you had an ability... Why did you have to comfort me with your lies?! Why did you just watched?! You could have protected me! You could have really been by my side, defending me and... Why, John? Why do you have to hide this from me?" Seraphina was crying at this point, and she was so broken, so hurt, and she felt betrayed by her best friend. 

"If I told you... You wouldn't see me the same way... I don't want you to see me as a monster... " 

"Don't you trust me at all...? Don't you even trust me a little bit, John?" 

She slammed the door shut, and John remained standing there, filled with regrets.

This is what he was afraid of in the first place. Seraphina being mad at him, screaming at him, Seraphina feeling betrayed and unable to trust him again.

John it had it coming. Someone like him would never be able to live a normal life...

Someone like him is a monster.

Sera is the only one who accepted him without looking at his ability, but now, John had lost her too.

Maybe... He really should have revealed his real strength the moment he transferred at Wellston. If he did that, he wouldn't be feeling this pain. No one would approach him, and his life would be calm. 

Away from the problems... Away from the pain. It would just be him, alone and isolated like the monster he was.

Now that he've already told Sera about the truth, everything is over for him. There's no reason to keep pretending anymore, he's free from the chains! He could do whatever he wants, and, no one would be able to stop him.

He could take over at Wellston... He could even dethrone Arlo if he wants! He could do all of that but...

He would be alone. 


	12. Chapter 12

Arlo thought that something was wrong the moment he entered the school gates. There weren't much students, but they became silent when Arlo passed by. He thought that they were still talking about him and John, given that it was such a big news for everyone to ignore.

The school 'cripple', and the school King, kissing? No one would believe it, if only the evidence wasn't there. 

When Arlo reached the halls, it turns out that he was right, they were still the topic of Wellston, however, this time, it was different. Photos from when he bit John's neck is posted on the bulletin board, photos of him strangling John, and some of their more explicit meetings. Everyone's attention were on those photos, to the point that no one seemed to noticed the blond. 

He knew that either Cecile or Terrence released those photos, John may be involved or not, but he doesn't really blame him. 

"John looked like he was being forced! I mean Arlo was even strangling him, I couldn't believe it! That guy's definitely abusing his power just to take advantage of that cripple-- I almost pity him now." a brown haired boy said. 

"Oh really?" Arlo asked, surprising most of them. 

"A-Arlo! I didn't mean any of it! Please don't hurt me!" 

"If you're going to gossip about someone, make sure that the person you're gossiping about isn't there." Arlo grinned, "Hope you all have fun gossiping about me as much as I had fun doing 'things' with John." 

Arlo headed straight to his classes, ignoring each of the whispers and gossips. The King used to care about his reputation but, he had nothing to lose now.

They can gossip as much as they want-- but that still won't change the fact that Arlo's stronger than them. For now, John is the only one stronger than him. Seraphina used to be stronger than him but she still haven't had her ability back

When their class ended, there was a commotion in the halls, students were gathered into place, chatting and looking afraid. Arlo came to see what the commotion was, and when he was able to get a better view of what was happening, his eyes went wide. 

It was John.

A lot of students were lying on the floor, unconcious. John was beating up one of the students using his ability, without wearing any mask.

He revealed his ability?! What pushed him to reveal it? Arlo tried to convince him a lot of times before, but he never listened. Why did he chose to reveal his ability now? Did someone hurt him...?! Is John even fine? 

"W-we're sorry! We'd do anything!" Arlo recognized him... It was one of the students who were plotting something to John, Magnus!

"No. Trashes like you doesn't deseved to be spared." 

John striked Magnus' head to the wall using his palm, proceeding to burn his back by setting him on fire.

"Ah!!! I-I'm sor--" this time, John throws him in the air, shooting him with beams of dark lasers that soon turned into needles.

Magnus's body fell on the floor, and he was already unconscious. John looked around, and students stepped back. Afraid of what John would do to them.

Arlo mets John gaze, and he couldn't describe what he've felt. There was something sinister about the way he stared, and his glowing eyes looked dead, they were more than terrifying.

"Arlo..." John said his name in a way that sounded calm yet haunting, "This is what you wanted didn't you?"

"I could dethrone you right here, right now. Let's see if you'll still feel the same after this..." John smirked, suddenly shooting Arlo with the same lasers. Fortunately, Arlo was able to activate his barrier in time, although John was able to crack it. 

Arlo's chest hurt. 

This John was the John he've been hiding all along, the one he didn't want everyone especially Seraphina to see.

At this point, Arlo knew that there's nothing he could do to win against John. He've had a lot of abilities on his hands, and Arlo didn't want to fight him either. 

Instead of fighting back, Arlo just stood there. 

John dashed, slashing Arlo with his fingers that soon turned into metal blades. Then he trapped them both using Arlo's mirrored barrier, attacking with the blades, followed by his continuous and successive shots of laser, knocking him on the floor. John kept attacking him, but Arlo didn't even fought back, until John just stopped. 

The whole time, Arlo stared at his eyes, trying to see if John was really even there. His whole body was his pain, and it felt like he was shredded to pieces.

John was scary, he was too strong, and his eyes looked so fearsome. He was even scarier this time, compared to when they were at turf wars.

But despite of that... 

"Congratulations John... You're the King of Wellston now..." Arlo whispered to him, giving him a smile before closing his eyes.

He still loved him.

John looked around, trembling. He saw their faces... And they were afraid of him! Arlo was unconscious, and he've done it again. He've hurt them again. Seraphina... She was even there! She was looking at him, terrifed!

John's hands were covered in blood, almost his whole uniform was... He didn't know what to do!

He's a monster. John was a monster.

"Arlo...?!" he called him, but the blond didn't moved.

He looked at Sera who was standing there, afraid, "S-sera... Please help me..  
Arlo is...!"

John frantically looked around, sitted on the floor, "Elaine!!"

John kept on screaming, trying to ask for just anyone for help, but the students were too scared to move, terriefied at the brutality they've witnessed from John. At that time, John's nightmare came true. Everyone saw him as a monster, a monster that couldn't be contained.

Eventually, Doc Darren came, along with Keene. Since the students' injuries were too much, they were immediately rushed to the hospital.

John was sent to Headmaster Vaughn's office, and was questioned. There, John ended up crying, revealing everything, including his fears, his attacks, and the things that have happened with him, Arlo, Cecile, and Seraphina. Although Vaughn understood John, he had to be suspended for a week. 


	13. Chapter 13

During his suspension, John tried his best to be better. The Headmaster gave him the permission to console him if John was feeling down, or if there was something that he couldn't tell anyone, in which John was thankful.

No authorities were involved, the Headmaster didn't saw him as a monster, but rather, a child who needs guidance.

After what happened, John noticed a big difference in the way that he was treated of course. Because he was suspended, he had to stay on his dorm, and his roommate, Blyke, have stopped trying to be friendly with him, although he felt really mad at John for what he did to Remi and Isen, he was still atleast civil to him. He informs him about the homeworks and activities he've missed, sometimes, he checks up if John was okay, he've even brough him a boba tea one time.

John didn't really understand why, but he had a hunch that the Headmaster talked to Blyke about him.

He was still suspended from coming to class but, every morning and during late afternoons, he runs around the campus. The students see him, but they were afraid of John so they just mostly watch.

Sometimes he sees Sera with Evie, and their eyes would meet, but Sera would only look away, crushing John's heart.

He wished Sera would forgive him, but he knew that he didn't deserved any of her forgiveness. But, as much as Sera was hurt by him... Sera gave him a gift through Blyke.

Inside the box was a keychain of a pig, and a handwritten letter, telling him that she forgave John after everything, and that she just needs some time before accepting things.

For some reason, John was glad for the one week suspension that he had. John was able to calm down, and think things through. He started keeping a journal, and he've wrote all of his feelings there, he've wrote letters containing everything he've wanted to say.

Letters for Seraphina, letters for Arlo, and letters even for Cecile. Although John felt broken, it made him feel a little bit better. Before he knew it, his one week suspension was already over, and he had to return.

When he stepped in on his first day, John wanted to hide. Everyone knew about his ability now, and he was no longer the cripple in their eyes.

He was the Joker who've overthrown the King, a heartless monster who wouldn't spare anyone even his lover.

Even so, he attended his class peacefully, and listening attentively to make-up for the lessons he've missed, and when his classes were over, he climbed on the rooftop, wanting to be alone.

However...

Arlo was there, and this was the first time he've seen Arlo after what he've done to him.

"I've already sorted my feelings out, John." Arlo said to him, and he wasn't smiling, he was just staring.

Staring into John with his crystal blue eyes.

John was nervous, and he was preparing himself for another heartache. By now, Arlo must have realized that he didn't wanted John after all. He knew it would happen, and it was the reason why he gave Arlo some time to think first.

He didn't want to hope, he didn't want to hope for nothing.

"So, what's your decision Arlo?" John asked him, hiding his trembling hands on his pockets.

"I don't want to continue what we're doing anymore."

Although he've prepared himself for this, it hurts more that he's actually hearing it. Of course, Arlo wouldn't want him. He was just confused when he confessed to John before because they've been really intimate. That didn't mean anything. Haven't John forgotten? Arlo have always hated him, and, what made him think that Arlo would still like him after everything that he've witnessed?

"I see." John was trying to stop his tears from falling, "Now that I'm the King, can I make a request?"

"Please kiss me for the last time..." it was a shameless request, but John didn't care. Atleast, it wouldn't hurt that much, it would be easier to accept.

"No-- I can't do that, John." Arlo said, "I don't think we should be doing that. "

Was Arlo that disgusted of him? He couldn't even grant a single request...

"It's okay." John faked a smile, "I'll leave now. It's good to see you again."

He turned his back, and his eyes betrayed him. He didn't thought that Arlo would affect him like this, he didn't know that he'll really lose him.

"John! Wait!" Arlo shouted, "You've misunderstood what I said."

What exactly didn't John understand?

"You said you wanted to stop." John faced him again.

"Yes, I wanted to stop. I don't want to keep kissing you, to keep touching you, just for the sake of inflicting pain. I don't want retain the same arrangement that we had, I want to start over." Arlo explained to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Why, Arlo? Didn't you saw what I've done? I've hurt you, I've hurt everyone else. How could you possibly want to be with me after all of that?"

"I've hurt you before too, yet you gave me a chance-- a chance to think." Arlo was patting his head, and it felt really nice. He was warm, so warm that John no longer felt cold. When they pulled from the hug, John sat on the floor, his back on the wall.

Arlo sat beside him.

"You know John," the blond started, "I want to know more about you. Things were just purely physical before, and I didn't want that kind of relationship."

Really? Arlo is kidding him... Right?

"Yet you keep groping me. Wow, I believe you Arlo." John couldn't help but laugh.

"You're still sarcastic-- Now the mood is ruined." Arlo laughed too, "I used to hate your smile before, but now I really liked seeing it."

"I've like you even from before." John admitted him, "I liked you as a friend, because you were different, but that was until you've ambushed me and acted like a jerk."

"Hey, is there anything else you haven't been telling me John?"

"A lot. I'm the one who've attacked Remi and Blyke, I just kept denying it because I wanted you to start doubting your suspicions and trust me."

John shouldn't be revealing this, but he wanted to reveal everything, now that he've done it.

"Yeah, I know." Arlo said, "You should consider being an actor because you almost had me fooled. When Cecile released the videos on the internet, my suspicions were confirmed and I immediately knew that it was you."

"You seriously can identify me with that outfit?!"

"Of course. Actually, your glowing eyes gave it away." Arlo laughed again.

They just sat there on top the rooftop, talking about things, and expressing their feelings. This time, they didn't ended up throwing their fist at each other, and there wasn't any kiss nor anything physical that occured.

They just held each other's hands when they ran out of words to say, John leaned on Arlo's shoulders, falling asleep. They remained there, not even realizing that it have already turned dark, and when it was time for them to wake up, he knew that from now on, it would be a new start.

_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written and finished in a span of exactly 7 days, so this is the fastest I've finished writing a story so far. I wrote this because I really am a fan of Jarlo, but there aren't many fics about them, and thus I was inspired!
> 
> Thank you for reading again! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, there's also a bonus chapter after this one!
> 
> Pleasant_Illusion


	14. BONUS CHAPTER

**5 years later**

Arlo could still remember everything that happened in their Wellston days. His last year before graduation was the most complicated one, because in that year, he got involved with John.

At first, they fought a lot, and hated each other. That hate eventually led them plotting against each other, and Arlo was even ashamed of a lot of things he've done.  
Then, he started falling in love with him, and when John snapped and revealed his ability, Arlo promised himself to fix everything, and start over again.

After their talk at the rooftop, Arlo helped John became better, also fixing himself in the process. He've gotten to know him more, they've talked, and Arlo would listen to all of the things that John wanted to say. He've brought him to dates, and John even introduced him to his dad. Arlo did the same too, at first they were against their relationship because both of them were guys, but as time goes by, they grew fond of John and was able to accept him.

John also became friends with Elaine, Remi, Blyke, Isen, and he've also rekindled his friendship with Seraphina. As for Cecile, they weren't friends until 2 years ago, wherein Cecile apologized for everything, and told him that she liked John at that time and was really upset he've picked Arlo over her. Currently, she's dating Isen and they now both work as a journalists.

As much as Arlo found it hard to believe, John actually took his suggestion of being an actor seriously. He started auditioning for roles, and he even took some workshops

At first, John took some minor roles, but as his popularity grew, he started getting bigger roles, even starring on of the book adaptation that his father wrote. He usually gets the antagonist role, no matter what genre of movie or dramas he've auditioned for, though sometimes, he gets the protagonist which is rare. Because of John's ability, he mostly gets lead roles because he had a huge variety of ability he could portray on films.

The media loves John, and he've even been on talk shows, interviews and game shows. They thought that John was unique, being the only celebrity with a raven hair. As embarrassing as this sounds, he even ranked third as the sexiest male celebrity in the recent poll in 'Flames magazine.'

It was fun teasing John about it, especially that they've moved in recently and are now living in the same apartment. Arlo was pursuing law, and he was currently studying at a law school. The appartment was near at the school he goes to, and since most shooting sites are also nearby, he invited John to live with him.

Living with John was well... Sometimes they argue about the smallest things things but overall, it was great, and Arlo couldn't be any more happier.

Whenever they had an disagreement, all it took was a kiss on his forehead or his cheeks and he would soon smile. Both them were busy, so they always try to make up to each other by surprises.

He really loves John, and he knew John loves him too.

"Arlo, I have a news for you, quick!" John called him, rushing to come inside, "It's about Sera!"

"You sound excited John, what's it about?" Arlo asked him.

"She's planning to release her own designs next week! She wanted me to model for her male clothing designs, and I actually agreed? By the way, she wanted you to model for some of them too."

Seraphina started pursuing fashion after high school, her mother is highly against her decision but she was able to break free and do what she wanted to. Seraphina's designs were actually good, and Arlo knew that she would be successful in her career.

"I think I'll pass." Arlo said, "I might ended up stealing your career from you." the blond laugh.

"Pfff. Really Arlo? Kidding aside, why not?"

"I'm not really planning to enter that industry, I'd like to focus on law." Arlo repied, "Anyway, Blyke is asking for our help."

"What kind of help does he need?" John asked.

"He's planning to propose to Remi, and he wants us to take part into surprising her." Arlo replied.

Blyke and Remi's relationship is the strongest one he've ever seen. Arlo could even remember that Blyke was just forced to confess sooner because of the rumors between him and John, it was funny looking back now. A lot has happened to them too, because of Remi and Blyke, Ember was captured. He even remember Isen being worried and enraged at those two.

"That's nice to hear, when's he planning to do it?"

"Remember the fun run that Remi and Elaine scheduled at the end of this month?"

"Yep." John nodded his head.

"He's planning to do it there."

John moved towards their bed, lying there, and soon, Arlo followed, sitting near the edge of their bed.

"Hey, Arlo." John smiled at him, "I love you."

"I know." Arlo said placing his other hand beside John, staring at his eyes.

"You won't even say you love me back?" John pouted, and Arlo leaned over to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Of course I love you, is that even a question?"

Arlo leaned again, kissing him slowly, this time, more passionate. They've been through a lot now, and he couldn't think of being with anyone else but John in his life. Out of all the things he've regret, he was glad at one thing, he was glad that he kissed John at that day, or maybe, he would have missed it for the rest of his life.


End file.
